Transmitter radio-frequency (RF) circuitry and receiver RF circuitry of a transceiver utilize in-phase (I) channel and quadrature-phase (Q) channel paths to generate RF signals for transmission as well as to process received RF signals. Mismatches between the I-channel and Q-channel paths in the transmitter RF circuitry deteriorate the quality of the transmitted signals, while mismatches between the I-channel and Q-channel paths in the receiver RF circuitry reduce receiver performance.
In the case of transceivers that communicate multicarrier signals, such as orthogonal frequency division multiplexed (OFDM) signals, mismatches between the I-channel and Q-channel paths may result in cross talk between individual subcarriers of the multicarrier signals. In the case of the transmitted signals, cross talk may deteriorate the error-vector magnitude (EVM), while in the case of the received signals, cross talk may increase the received packet error rate (PER), among other things.
Thus there are general needs for multicarrier transceivers that may offset at least some of the mismatch between the I-channel and Q-channel paths.